Girl Missing
by alirxi
Summary: Astrid Hofferson was claimed dead just after one year of her disappearance. Fast forward to the present, she is seen alive and well. Detective Hayden Haddock is on the case. Will he uncover what happened? Crappy description, I know. Modern Hiccstrid, I own the plot, not the characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, Detective Haddock, there you are! I have a reopened case for you!"

Hayden Haddock, grinned as he rubbed his hands together. "Great! Whaddya got?"

Sergeant Belch handed him a file. Hayden, also known as Hiccup to close friends, rifled through the file. There wasn't much, just some documents and a picture of a young blonde hair blue eyed girl who was probably around 6 or 7. Sergeant Belch (let's just call him Gobber for now) turned his computer screen so that it faced Hiccup. There were three pictures on the screen, a family picture containing the same girl Hiccup had a picture of in his file. The other 2 pictures looked like it had been taken from CCTV footage. The 21 year old man frowned. "Gobber, who is she?"

"This is Astrid Hofferson," Gobber said. "Born in October 6th 2000, age 19. She went missing when she was 6 on 17th June 2006. There were reports of a break in and triple homicide on that same day."

"Who were the victims?" Hiccup asked.

"Ingrid and Martin Hofferson, plus her older brother Cayden Hofferson. It was blunt force trauma to the head and as for the kid, he'd been stabbed 30 times. By the time police had come, Astrid had disappeared, along with her family's killer." Gobber then placed two evidence bags on his desk, one had a baseball bat, while the other had a knife. "I'm guessing that these were the murder weapons?" Hiccup suggested. Gobber nodded. "There were no traces of DNA, apart from the victims."

"Not even in the crime scene?"

"Nope. That happened years ago, and another family are now residing there."

Hiccup was confused, "This happened years ago, why bring it up now?"

"CCTV cameras picked this up yesterday," he says, showing the 2 picture. It was of a road, with a blonde woman walking in to the cafe at the end of the road, holding a parcel. In the next shot, she comes back out empty handed."

"This is crazy!" Hiccup exclaimed, "There's no way that's her!"

"Facial recognition provided us with enough evidence to back our suspicions. That woman is indeed Astrid Hofferson, alive and seemingly well."


	2. Chapter 2

As Hiccup made his way back to his desk, he couldn't help but question the look in Gobber's eyes. It was anger, sadness, yet filled with hope and a tinge of relief. Did he like, _personally _know her?

"Yo, Hiccup, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

Hiccup snapped out of his trance and looked over to the person who said that: Detective Eret Eretson. Hiccup blinked a few times before nodding slowly, "Y-yeah, just excited to do this case!" He held up the file. "That the Hofferson case?" Eret asked. Hiccup nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, Sarge was talking about it. He was also asking around, trying to find you." Responded Skye "Snotlout" Jorgenson, Hiccup's cousin, who was your typical Charles Boyle detective: food and girl obsessed. Like seriously! To this day, Hiccup still wonders how they're related.

He sits in his chair when TJ "Tuffnut" LaVerne Thorston jumps and perches on his desk. Hiccup then puts on his best sarcastic smile, "Detective Thorston, how may I help you?"

"Ok, so you know how I _love _gore? Well basically-"

"Basically he wants you to send him a copy of the crime scene photos!" Rylie "Ruffnut" Eugene Thorston chips in. She was Tuffnut's twin if you couldn't tell, but she wasn't a detective; she was a civilian administrator and just helps around the precinct but mainly was Gobber's PA.

"Sure, Tuff, why not!"

Tuffnut blinked, "Really?"

"No, now get off my desk!" Hiccup deadpanned. That's when the elevator door opened and Detective Heather Oswaldson walked in with a guy in handcuffs. "Guess who was caught red handed selling blue oleander? This guy!" Heather gave him a shove and everyone applauded her while she curtsied. Heather was another of the detectives. Her older brother, Daniel "Dagur" Oswaldson works in a hair salon and her future sister-in-law, Mala Wing, was a deputy chief of the entire Berk Police Department. Oh, and she was dating Eret. She dragged the criminal along but stopped by Hiccup's desk, "Oh, and by the way Fishlegs says that the emails aren't functioning properly. You'll have to go down to I.T and manually print them out" she said before pulling the perp down to the holding cells. Hiccup sighed before tucking his phone in his pocket. He placed his badge, around his neck and slipped his gun in his holster, grabbed the case file and made his way to the elevator to I.T.

Justin "Fishlegs" Ingerman was another of Hiccup's good friend but like Ruff, he wasn't a detective either. He just works in I.T. "Hofferson case right?" He asked as Hiccup nodded. Fishlegs typed Hofferson case into the search bar. He clicked the first option, which had different digital files going from there: Detective Summary, Witness Reports, Case Study and Crime Scene Photos. He double clicked the Photos file and printed them all out, "They should be coming from...that printer," Fishlegs said pointing to said printer. "Thanks, Fish!" Hiccup said, fistbumping him. Fishlegs smiled. "Anytime". He grabbed the photos from the printer and slipped them into the files before stepping into the elevator.

And for the rest of his shift, all Hiccup could think about was the look in Gobber's eyes.

**Ok, so this chapter was kind of like an introduction to the rest of the characters. Also keep note, Blue Oleander is a drug in this story and is quite important to the plot. Now the next chapter is…*brings out paper from pocket* Tuffnut making out with Chicken- no wait not that…*rummages through pockets and brings out another piece of paper* The next chapter is just Hiccup doing some recon and surveillance. I might try and sneak in Astrid's POV somewhere but for now...See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup's POV

It had been a week since I got given the Hofferson case and so far I've got nothing. It was a Thursday, and I was going to do more recon even though I don't see the point in. All I have to do is park my car in a place where I can see the cafe where she went to and just sit in my seat until I see her.

I had just arrived to the location once again and waited in silence. Still nothing. I was about to start the engine so I could head back when I glanced over and saw her. She wore a black skirt with a white shirt and a black denim jacket, her hair in a side braid, bangs covering parts of her forehead. In other words, gorgeous. I grab my phone and send Gobber a text.

_We have movement. I'm going in._

Then I hide my badge and gun with a coat, grab my laptop bag, get out of the car and jog to the cafe. Walking in, the smell of freshly brewed coffee hits my nose. It's tempting, but I resist. Scanning my eyes around, I spotted my target. It's a match to the picture taken from the footage. Thankfully, I see a table for one just close enough to see what they were doing but yet far from them so they wouldn't suspect anything. Just to blend in, I order an Americano. Then I quietly get my phone out and rest it on the napkin holder so the camera was facing them. I get the usb charger and my laptop and connect it with my phone and open the camera app on my phone. Now I press record, set the phone back and open up the camera extension on my laptop. This way, I can see everything that my phone camera sees on my laptop and I see anything suspicious, I press the spacebar and it silently takes the picture. Also, I plug in my headphones just to blend in more. I take a look at the woman sitting there and look at the photo taken when she was six. Yep. That's Astrid Hofferson. The waitress brings me my drink and I tip her, just to be nice.

3rd Person POV

Minutes went by when eventually, the door opened and a man in dark clothing walks in. He wasn't showing his face. Hiccup stared intently from the corner of his eye as he goes to sit in the seat opposite Astrid. Quietly, Hiccup presses the spacebar and the photo is taken. They were talking quietly. Click. Another picture. Luckily, Hiccup could read lips so he reached for his notepad and pen and stared at the computer screen.

He even wrote a key for good measures

_SG Strange Guy A=Astrid_

_SG= You have it?_

_A= Yes, why else would I be here?_

_SG= Watch your mouth, Valkyrie. Now hand it over._

That's when Astrid slid a yellow envelope across the table. That envelope looked like the one she was carrying in CCTV footage. He watched as the guy opened it and peeked inside. Then he slid the envelope in his bag, brought out a brown envelope and slid it across the table to Astrid who accepts it and peeks inside it before putting that in her bag. Hiccup takes a picture of that too.

_SG= Now you make sure that gets handed to Krogan, he'll meet you at La Cove at 8 sharp. Just go in and say that you made a reservation for two under the name 'Bludvist'. Got that?_

_A= Yes, Ryker_

The two sit in silence for a while until Astrid stands up and leaves. 'Savage' waits for a while before leaving too. Once they were out of sight, Hiccup hurriedly stops and saves the recording, saves the pictures on both his laptop and phone, puts his notebook and pen away with his laptop, finishes the last of his drink, grabs his phone and walks out. Once he gets in his car and dumps everything in the back seats, he punches the air. Finally! He has a lead!


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid's POV (FINALLY!)

I walk out of the cafe, with the envelope, ready to give to Krogan.

Oh, speaking of which, I'm Astrid. I work for 'Grimmel the Grisly' as that's how people remember him and then there's also Drago Bludvist. I work for him too. I'm just a messenger. I'm only used to pass messages and letters on and stuff. But the main thing I'm told to pass on is something called Blue Oleander.

Anyways, I walk to my car and get in the driver's seat. Then I make the call to Grimmel. "Yes?" His monotone voice came through. Even though I'd talked to him hundreds of times before, the anxiety of talking to him always gets to me. Same with Bludvist.

"It's done. Dinner at La Cove at 8 has been booked for this parcel to be given to Krogan." There was silence until he spoke up. "I just got Savage to hack the cafe's footage. There was someone on your trail."

_Oh shit_

_I'm dead_

"_Hofferson, are you still there?_" Grimmel's voice snapped me out of my panic. "Y-yeah, I'm still here,"

"_Ok great, you have a pen and pad on you?_"

I dig through my bag and find one, "Yeah, got it."

"_Ok, I'm going to describe this man to you, and you are going to look out for him through the trade with Krogan. He'll most likely be there. Write this down: Auburn hair, green eyes, it seems, and around 6"0 in height approximately. The rest is up to you. Find a way to lure him in, you need to find a way to delete those photos."_

I frown, "What photos?"

"_He took several photos and a video of you making the trade with Ryker. Hofferson it is vital you get those photos and videos and destroy them, you hear me?_"

"Y-yeah, sure, but I need Krogan out of the way for that,"

"_Don't worry, I'll deal with that. And…" _There were a few distant beeps and clicks, "_I just placed $1500 in your account. Find something nice to wear to dinner. And just be there by 8 or there will be consequences_,"

"Got it, thanks, Pa!"

I end the call. You're probably wondering why I called him 'Pa'. Basically, when I was 14, and training for this trading thing, he told me that my parents gave me up for adoption when I was six and he took me in. That's all he said but when I first met him, 13 years ago, he made me drink this elixir. I'm not too sure if I'm supposed to remember that detail though. I haven't told him that I remember. I don't want him to lose faith in me. At that time, loads of people called him 'Pa' so I did too and it just kinda stuck.

I stare at the information describing the man. _Funny_, I thought, _wasn't he on the table next to me?_ Grabbing the pen once again, I take the package that Ryker gave to me and write in Norse (yes all that work with Grimmel and Drago get taught Norse and must be fluent in it):

_THERE'S A CHANCE I'M BEING FOLLOWED. HE HAS PICTURES THAT I NEED TO DESTROY UNDER STRICT ORDERS FROM GRIMMEL. I WILL KICK YOU UNDER THE TABLE IF I SEE HIM._

Done. Time to go dress shopping. Again.


	5. Chapter 5

3rd Person POV:

"Hiccup, sweetheart? Where are you going?" Hiccup's mother, Valka Haddock paused from cutting the potatoes and turned to look at her son.

"Oh, just off to buy a suit. I've got a lead on a case, about a meetup. It's at La Cove, so…" Valka's eyebrows raised, "La Cove, huh? That place is expensive! You'd better get a fancy suit!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and smiled, "Yeah, I know. Gotta go if I wanna get a headstart. Bye, Mom!" He kissed his mother's cheek and headed for the door. Once he'd left, Valka sighed and picked up the phone, "Hey, Stoick, listen dear, Hiccup won't be joining us for family dinner… I know, he just got a lead and… yeah, I get it, it's just when one of you are free, the others, just I dunno, working a case or doing extra paperwork and stuff. We haven't had a proper family dinner ever since Hiccup decided to join the BPD, and...no! I'm not saying fire him! I just miss our happy times and he's taking this seriously...wait, what case? Stoick, there's no point, she's dead! Why give Hiccup an age old case… CCTV picked her up? I-In plain daylight? Oh my Thor..._Gobber_ had to tell him? Gods he must be heartbroken. Oh, o-ok, we'll talk more when you get home…" She put the phone down, sighed and massaged her forehead.

Hiccup's POV:

I wait in the car, munching on ramen and checked my phone. The suit I picked was simple, yet elegant. Dagur insisted he gave his personal opinion too. It was 6:35, way too early. That's when Gobber called.

"Iccup? Ya there, lad?"

I put the container on the passenger seat, "Yeah, just waiting."

"Detective, it's 6:35, the meetup doesnae start till 8, you 'ave plenty of time till then!"

I sigh, "I know, but the last time there was a meetup, I completely missed it by a mile. Also, ever since I got this case, you've been on my back, nagging at me to hurry up. What's changed"

"I-It doesnae matter. But trust me, this time ya won't be late," Gobber reassured me, "Also I need ya to drop by. There's something I 'aven't told you,"

I stare at my watch, "Um...yeah, sure, see ya there," I end the call and make a sharp U-Turn, completely forgetting about the ramen which spilled everywhere,

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-"

-LATER-

I arrive at the station and get off the elevator. The familiar smell of stale coffee and printing ink hits my nose as I go to meet Gobber in his office.

"Hey Sarge, what's up?" I try to sound cheerful, but the look on his face concerned me. "Gobber?"

His face was streaked with tears, "There's a reason why I've been so uptight about this case." My face turned into a hard frown, "Explain,"

Gobber sighed, "Martin Hofferson, I knew him. I was his closest friend. Still would have been if he were alive. We would _kill _for each other, that's how strong our bond was. Then Ingrid got pregnant, with their firstborn, Cayden. Nine years later, when Astrid was born I-I got asked to be their godfather. And I agreed. I loved those children as if they were my own. But there was a certain reason I got asked, not just because we were best friends." Hiccup's frown grew,

"Gobber, you're confusing me," He stared at his watch. I just turned 7.

"I-I'll be quick," He stammered out and Hiccup nodded.

"Well, I got introduced to Martin through Ingrid. See they were childhood friends/lovers and I was Ingrid's protective older brother-"

"WOAH woah! Hold up! Older brother? Doesn't that mean…" Hiccup's eyes grew wide. Another tear rolled down Gobber's cheek, "Yes, Hiccup. Ingrid was my little sister, Martin was my brother in law, Cayden was my nephew and-"

"And Astrid was your niece!" Hiccup finished, his eyes wide.

**CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUUUNNN!**

**So, I won't be updating on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and possibly Saturday. Sorry :(**


	6. Chapter 6

3rd Person POV:

Gobber's words rolled around in Hiccup's head. _Niece? Protective older brother?_ As he approached the car, he remembered the ramen, grabbed some tissues and swiftly cleaned up the mess before throwing it away in a nearby trash can and hopping into the driver's seat. Switching the engine on, he drove off with 10 minutes to spare. After he Adjusted his suit and hair and checked himself in the mirror, he got out of the car, walked over to the restaurant and was shown to the table that he'd reserved. You see, with the help of IT, he'd managed to find out what table 'Bludvist' had reserved and snagged a table that was discreet yet close by. It was a table for two, but who cared? Discreetly, he placed a little camera and microphone that was wirelessly connected to his phone which would automatically save the recording when he clicked his home button, in the vase and took his seat. Minutes later, one of the waiters came with a man with a shaved head and a scar by one of his eyes. He also had a moustache and beard and was a heavily muscled figure. Also, he was wearing a suit. Not gonna lie, Hiccup found him quite intimidating.

Meanwhile, Astrid was applying the finishing touches to her outfit. It was a navy blue tight dress that reached mid-thigh and black heels. She'd done her hair in her signature side braid with a dab of makeup. She peeked at her phone a last time before placing it in her purse alongside the envelope. Then she grabbed her keys, left the house and drove to La Cove.

It was surprisingly packed that evening. She had asked for the reservation of 'Bludvist', as ordered, and was led to the table where the man was waiting, sipping a complimentary glass of red wine. She sat down and the man's deep voice went, "Astrid,"

There was silence before she responded with, "Krogan."

"I assume you have it?" Krogan asked, his sight never leaving the glass.

Astrid nodded, her hands opening her purse and pulling out the envelope. She slid it across the table and Krogan noticed the Norse writing on it. He frowned as he read it and looked up at Astrid's eyes before nodding once. He then peered into the envelope, closed it back up, slid it into his briefcase, pulling out a white envelope and sliding it to her. She peeked into it, smiled and placed it in her purse before looking around.

Meanwhile Hiccup was nibbling at the almonds whilst glancing up at their table. People must've thought that he was on a date that bailed since they shot him sympathetic glances.

Just as Astrid started to lose hope, she caught a glimpse of auburn at the corner of her eye. There she saw him, Auburn hair and emerald green eyes. Keeping her gaze fixed on the man, she lightly kicked Krogan who took that as his cue to leave. He shook her hand and left the restaurant, whereas Astrid, got up and walked towards the man. "Sorry, I'm late, traffic was crazy!"

Hiccup looked up and blinked to see the Astrid Hofferson hovering by his table apologizing for being late. He frowned.

"Just play along!" Astrid hissed, and Hiccup nodded, plastering a fake smile on his face. He 'checked' his phone to see the time when in reality, he was saving the audio and video footage and disconnecting his phone from the camera and mic.. But he did check the time though. It was around 8:15. "How about dessert and a movie?" he suggested, playing along. Also because he was craving a blackberry parfait. Astrid nodded and called the waiter over. Hiccup ordered the parfait and surprisingly, so did Astrid. It was an awkward silence until Hiccup spoke up.

"I'm Hayden. Hayden Haddock,"

"I'm Astrid. Astrid Hofferson,"


	7. Chapter 7

3rd Person POV:

"I'm Astrid. Astrid Hofferson"

_This was it! _Hiccup's mind was over loading with excitement, he'd gotten in contact with Astrid Hofferson. He smiled and "checked the time". If he'd gotten a recording of her, then they could get her! He pressed record, set his phone down and started talking, opening up conversation starters. She answered them smoothly and calmly. **(HICCUP'S THE ONE CURRENTLY ASKING QUESTIONS BTW)**

"So...how old are you?"

"Almost 20,"

"What's your occupation?"

"Estate agent"

"How long have you lived in Berk?"

"Long enough to know the history of it?"

"And, what do your parents do?"

"They died of disease along with my brother, I live with my carer"  
"How long have you lived with him?"

"He's the one who found me so…"

"What's his name?"

"What's with all the questions?" Astrid's icy blue eyes pierced through his mind, "I, uh..." _Quick, Hiccup, think fast! _

"I like to get to know all of my dates, ya know what I mean?," He lied, leaning back before remembering the status of the restaurant and sitting up straight, adjusting his suit.

She slowly nodded, "Ok, but what makes you think that this is a date?" She asked, looking him up and down. Her eyes lingered on his lips for a while. She wondered what they tasted like- _NO! Bad Astrid, _she chastised herself. Hiccup then responded, "Well, the fact that you pretty much saved my ass and all, I mean, it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to…" He trailed off, picked up his phone and stopped the recording. That was probably enough evidence, right?

She shrugged, "Nah, date, non-date, I don't really give one"

That's when they fell silent. Then the waitress brought over the parfaits. They each took one and ate in silence.

"So, you ditch your date or something to hang out with me?" Astrid's eyes looked up, "Huh?"

Hiccup shrugged, "Well, you were with this man and all of a sudden you gave him an envelope and he left and I dunno, I assumed he was your date."

"Well, you thought wrong Haddock, it was a business agreement. I was giving him the keys to his new home, which he recently bought."

Hiccup pushed his parfait away, and leaned in closer, "And what, no 'Thank you's or 'regard's?" Astrid pushed her dessert away as well and leaned in.  
"Well, not all our buyers are big talkers," Then she smiled, "My turn."

"Your turn for what?" Hiccup asked.

"My turn to ask questions. First off, how old are you, what's your occupation, how long have you lived in Berk and what do your parents do?"

Hiccup sighed,"Well, I turned 21 last month, I'm a technician, I've lived in Berk since I was in diapers, my dad is a restaurant owner and my mom is a personal trainer," He lied smoothly.

Astrid nodded but couldn't help but notice how he lied as she saw his gun and badge, plus she saw the photo in his phone case; a man with similar features to him, wearing a chief of police outfit and a smaller woman with also similar features wearing a smart suit with an FBI badge.

"So, Hayden, I couldn't help but notice how good of a liar you are." She said smirking.

Hiccup frowned, "Excuse me?"

"You're smart, but not discreet. Your dad's chief of police and your mom's an FBI agent, I saw their pictures on your phone case. And you, Hayden Haddock, are a detective. I couldn't help but notice your gun and badge on your belt," Hayden gulped as Astrid stood up and walked to him before bending over to whisper in his ear. "Now here's what's gonna happen. You are going to stand up, and follow me to my car and I will deliver you to Pa himself. Try anything, anything at all, I will kill you there and then. Understand?" She asked, her voice gentle, but taunting. As she spoke, she placed a hand on the holster and removed his gun before shoving it in her purse. Hiccup nodded as he stood up, put his phone in his pocket, placed a $100 bill on the table they sat at and walked towards the exit, Astrid following directly behind him.


End file.
